


Der Blaubeermund

by YarrowBu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corpses, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, M/M, Necrophilia fantasies, Necrophilia roleplay, Penetration with Foreign Object, Pseudo-Necrophilia, Self-Hatred, Temperature Play, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu
Summary: Лежал принц в хрустальном гробу. Кожа его была белая как снег, волосы чёрные как смоль, а губы синие как море.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	Der Blaubeermund

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Blaubeermund](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449529) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Комментарии автора:  
> 1\. Название Der Blaubeermund - это песня группы E Nomine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQHy8nqCtxM  
> 2\. Большинство фантазий Рамлоу, его действия в отношении Зимнего Солдата и варианты профессий вдохновлены статьей Дж.П. Росмана и П.Дж. Ресника "Сексуальная привлекательность трупов: психиатрический очерк о некрофилии" / J.P. Rosman and P.J. Resnick's article "Sexual attraction to corpses: A psychiatric review of necrophilia"  
> 3\. "Mary Jane's Last Dance" (1993) это песня Тома Петти и группы Heartbreakers. В клипе Петти забирает из морга труп женщины, чтобы она стала его девушкой.  
> https://youtu.be/aowSGxim_O8  
> (комментарии переводчика после текста)

Когда он был маленьким, на полке в шкафу стояла _"Белоснежка"_. Эта и несколько других книг с картинками принадлежали ещё его матери, когда она была маленькой девочкой. Иногда он называл её мамочкиной книжкой, не потому что книга принадлежала ей, а потому что он не смел без неё открыть обложку. Мама должна была быть рядом и обнимать его, потому что в остальное время он звал её жуткой книжкой.

Жуткой была не сама история. История всегда оставалась одной и той же: появлялся принц, поцелуем будил принцессу и жили они долго и счастливо. Самой жуткой частью были картинки.

После того как Белоснежка надкусывала яблоко, иллюстрация показывала её упавшей на пол с широко распахнутыми пустыми глазами. Одна рука была заморожена и впивалась в собственное горло. Рот был приоткрыт и кусочек яблока покоился на её губах. Когда он был совсем маленьким, эта картина заставила его разрыдаться. Мама обняла и потрепала по волосам, а отец наорал на него за то, что распустил слюни, и на мать - за то, что читала сыну это сказочное девчачье дерьмо.

И он перестал просить почитать ему эту жуткую историю, кроме тех вечеров, когда отца не было дома. Он немного повзрослел и больше не плакал над иллюстрацией, которая всегда пугала, даже когда он сидел на коленях матери и она гладила его по волосам. Казалось, глаза принцессы смотрят прямо на него, хотя они вообще ничего не видели. Это пугало до дрожи, но какая-то его часть всегда хотела снова вернуться к картине, он не знал, почему.

Его мать умерла, когда ему было пять.

Иногда после её смерти он вдруг оказывался у книжной полки, хотя не собираясь идти сюда, и смотрел на Белоснежку на полу. Он говорил сам себе, что тренируется быть смелым, и по прошествии некоторого времени вознаграждал себя за храбрость, пролистывая книгу до конца, где принцесса стояла живая рядом с принцем. Но даже после этого ему хотелось смотреть на её тело. Оно казалось таким основательным, неподвижным, таким постоянным. Такое никогда бы не покинуло его.

***

Зимний Солдат лежит на смотровом столе. Его вынули из камеры чуть больше часа назад и он всё ещё оттаивает. Его губы и кончики пальцев голубые из-за холода, вокруг натекают небольшие лужицы из остатков слизи с его тела. На сгибе локтя новые отметины: его выводят из состояния шока и инъекции помогают процессу. Препараты для улучшения циркуляции крови, чтобы предотвратить тремор и чтобы в результате он не причинил вреда самому себе. Препараты, чтобы он не взбрыкнул - по мнению Рамлоу, уровень боли, который переживаешь при выходе из крио, способствует.

Актив неподвижен, не считая медленного и неглубокого подъема и падения грудины. Он мог бы сойти за бесчувственного, если бы не застывшие глаза под веками. Он в сознании, ждёт. Может быть, думает, если они ещё окончательно не поджарили его мозги.

Рамлоу пытается не принимать во внимание сознание актива, обращаясь к обслуживающему технику: "Проблемы?"

Её ручка движется по планшету, но скорее машинально, не делая записи. Он думает, она рисует снежинку. "Нет, сэр. Процедура оживления проходит в штатном режиме. Жизненные показатели восстанавливаются согласно прогнозам".

"Больше нет необходимости здесь торчать, — говорит Рамлоу, — теперь моя очередь".

Она кивает, собирает свои вещи, привычно рассказывает, кого звать, если актив перестанет дышать или если начнётся сердечный приступ. Возможно, она знает, что будет дальше, но ей плевать, перерыв на обед интересует её гораздо больше, нежели то, что происходит за её спиной. Всем в Гидре плевать - плевать на актива. Как собаки не жалеют брошенную им мозговую кость.

И Рамлоу знает, им также плевать, когда другие псы предаются удовольствию.

Дверь с щелчком закрывается за ней. Рамлоу смотрит на актива, холодного, и бледного, и неподвижного, как стол под ним.

Рамлоу улыбается.

***

В третьем классе он нашёл мёртвую птицу.

Она влетела в окно и упала на тротуар со свернутой шеей всего в нескольких футах от него. Он забрал её домой и спрятал в обувной коробке под кроватью. Они не могли позволить себе питомца - деньги уходили в первую очередь на бухло, потом на еду, потом на аренду - но такую зверушку не нужно было кормить, за ней не нужно было убирать. Он мог не бояться, что она потеряется, мог не страшиться того дня, когда она состарится и умрёт. По ночам он вытаскивал коробку, гладил птичьи перья, шептал ей слова любви и доверял свои секреты.

К тому времени он уже вырос из книжек с картинками, но всё равно время от времени обнаруживал себя рассматривающим _"Белоснежку"_. Страница, которая так пугала его, теперь выглядела скорее мультяшно, чем кошмарно, но притягивала всё равно. Вся смерть принцессы притягивала. Она оставалась в гробу неизменная, пока принц поцелуем не возвращал её к жизни. _Но_ , он не мог перестать думать, _но что если…_ Если что?

Месяц спустя он уже не мог скрывать вонь и отец выбросил птицу в мусор.

***

Он подходит к столу и направляет свет вниз, на холодную грудь актива. Звуки шагов эхом разносятся в пустой комнате, сигнализируя о его приближении, но актив не дёрнется, даже если к нему прикоснутся без предупреждения.

Это не препараты: лекарства делали его послушным, но не мёртвым для мира. Рамлоу пришлось тренировать его, чтобы добиться такой реакции.

Раньше актив погружался в телесный жар. Когда пальцы невесомо касались его члена или его задницы, актив втягивал воздух. Он корчился, и скулил, и смотрел на агентов абсолютно растерянным взглядом. Может быть, он не был настолько привычен к мягким прикосновениям, чтобы сдержать удовольствие, как мог игнорировать боль. Может быть, такой реакции его учили, поощряли. И вид Зимнего Солдата, мечущегося, закусывающего губы, пьянил. Но актив сейчас - смертельно бледный, неподвижный - намного лучше.

Рамлоу брал полицейскую дубинку и проводил по телу актива снова и снова, по его животу, соскам, члену. Было время, когда он позволял другим смотреть, и они не понимали. Скалились и язвили: "В чём дело, сэр? Хотите сделать ему приятно?"

"Если вы собираетесь сделать глупость и схватить тигра за яйца, — сказал тогда Рамлоу, — сначала убедитесь, что он дрессированный".

И никто не задавал вопросов. Потребовалась всего одна обучающая сессия - актив напряжён на столе, пока Рамлоу двигает дубинкой внутрь и наружу в мужской заднице - чтобы выучить правила. Не двигаться, не издавать ни звука. Даже глаза не открывать без разрешения.

Иногда Рамлоу приказывает ему открыть глаза. Но это происходит редко. Они идеальны, когда открыты, пустые и мёртвые. Единственный недостаток - моргают.

***

В возрасте четырнадцати, неуклюжий, долговязый, в прыщах и со стояком ни к месту, он снова нашёл _"Белоснежку"_. Он сдвигал полки, чтобы освободить место для постера Мотли Крю, книга соскользнула на пол, разжигая воспоминания кроваво-красным яблоком на обложке. Он забыл про книгу, помнил только, что она пугала его до усрачки, и он опустился на ковёр, чтобы перечитать её. Он не понимал, что возбуждён, пока не дочитал до оживляющего поцелуя и давление не начало спадать. Он швырнул книгу в стену, потом разорвал её на куски. А после сжёг всё до последнего листа.

Он плохо спал в ту ночь. Он не был из тех, кто привык молиться, но мыслями обращался к богу, любому, кто мог бы его услышать. _Не позволяй мне стать таким, стать больным ублюдком, извращенцем, пожалуйста, Боже, пожалуйста._

К окончанию старшей школы стало ясно, что Бог покинул его.

Вариант с колледжем никогда не стоял, не важно, как часто он игрался с мыслью о патологоанатомической школе в чёрной дыре на задворках своего сознания. У него не было ни денег, ни мозгов. Были и другие пути, он знал, он _мечтал_. Санитар в госпитале, ассистент в бюро ритуальных услуг. Помощник в церкви, если он хотел быть окончательно проклятым. Но вместо этого он пошёл в армию, всё-таки надеясь, что её структура и дисциплина смогут исправить сломанное, заполнить зияющую пустоту внутри. Он ничего не делал, никогда не искал, не важно, как сильно болело внутри. Конечно, он дрочил себе до слёз, фантазируя о таком, от чего любого нормального мужика стошнило бы, но он никогда не _делал_ этого. Он не мог, он не стал бы пересекать черту.

***

Кожа актива холодная и влажная под рукой Рамлоу. Он скребёт ногтями по мужской груди; холод вынуждает плоть актива реагировать медленнее и демонстрирует, насколько быстро тот залечивает раны - от царапин почти не останется следов. Ни синяков, ни покраснений, даже кровь едва течёт. Он - шедевр.

"Ты красивый, — бормочет Рамлоу, — ты идеальный". Он крутит соски, напряжённые от холода, между своих пальцев. Нет ни дрожи тела актива, ни движения его прекрасных синих губ.

Рамлоу болезненно твёрдый, у него кружится голова от возбуждения. Когда он поднимает себя над столом, балансируя на четвереньках над активом, его член проходится по ткани брюк, и единственное, о чём он может думать, это как будет тереться об актива пока не кочит так ярко, что увидит звёзды. В таком состоянии это заняло бы меньше минуты.

Но он не делает этого, закусывая губу до крови. Боль это приказ и она возвращает его назад с самого края. Он прижимает большой палец ко рту актива, убирая до того, как тело начнёт дышать, чтобы не испортить иллюзию. "Ты мой", — говорит он, опускаясь вниз, пока его тело не накрывает актива целиком, пальцы зарываются во влажные волосы. Его эрекция упирается в бёдра под острым углом. "Ты никогда не покинешь меня".

Его губы прижимаются к бледному и неподвижному горлу, отчаянно посасывая ледяную плоть. "Ты никогда не покинешь меня", — шепчет он, когда вспоминает, как дышать. "Я не позволю тебе покинуть меня".

Актив не двигается.

***

Впервые он увидел смерть в военной командировке, она его потрясла. Она потрясла целый отряд. Но не так, как других, не потеря заставляла его просыпаться по ночам с криком.

Парень, что умер, Эллис, он ему нравился. Он всем нравился. Эллис не был шибко весёлым, или умным, или опытным, но его всё же любили. Молодой, приветливый, никогда никому не сказал грубого слова.

Эллис получил выстрел в голову. Пуля вылетела из его затылка, но оставила лицо почти нетронутым. Его грязные штаны натянулись палаткой в паху. Труп с эрекцией - ангельская похоть - так это называется. Такое случается и с повешенными. Давление на нужную часть мозга или позвоночника, и член рефлекторно поднимается.

Он не чувствовал ничего кроме шока и грусти, пока они не выбрались с линии огня. Потом они схлынули, уступая место возбуждению. Ему снилось, как он дрочит Эллису, пока его тело не излилось в последний раз, снилось, как целует это лицо в шрамах от акне, которое его никогда не привлекало, пока не стало расслабленным и безжизненным. Он проснулся от собственного хриплого крика, напуганный и такой твёрдый, каким не был никогда в жизни.

*** 

Он скользит вниз по телу актива, губами по горлу, к ключицам, к груди. Посасывая и кусая один сосок, Рамлоу сжимает и крутит второй. Его свободная рука проскальзывает между их тел, оглаживая мягкий холодный член актива. Он не боится согреть актива теплом своего тела: мужчина держит холод как холодильник.

"Ты идеален", — шепчет Рамлоу, выплёскивая скороговорку фраз в мягкую белую кожу. "Весь мой ты такой хороший такой неподвижный такой красивый я никогда не позволю тебе уйти".

Он чувствует под рукой легчайший отклик. Он говорит себе, что это ангельская похоть, притворяясь, что актив его не слышит. Возможно, пора повторить сессию с полицейской дубинкой; пусть у актива встаёт, но если он реагирует на слова, это всё разрушит. Рамлоу выбрасывает из головы эти мысли, потираясь бёдрами о бёдра актива, сползая вниз. В следующий раз. Не испортить момент.

Он последний раз потирается о неподвижную ногу, садится и ёрзает, отодвигаясь назад. Рамлоу заглатывает член актива одним слитным движением и ухмыляется, даже немного напевает, когда не слышит неожиданного вдоха.

Остальная команда раньше смотрела, но с ними всё было неправильно. Он не мог сосать активу при них, не мог сказать, какой он милый, и сладкий, и холодный, как вкус первого снега. И их комментарии - _смотри, у него встал, ему это нравится_ и _он, должно быть, уже привык к члену в заднице_ \- всё портили. Он выгнал их прочь, сказав, что их очередь придёт после. "Я жопу рвал, чтобы оказаться там, где я есть, и я заслужил спустить пар, не пялясь на ваши уродливые морды", — сказал он.

"Ты бы продержался дольше, если бы смотрел на них", — один из мужчин огрызнулся, но никто не стал с ним спорить. Командир заслужил немного уединения, а они, должно быть, просто завидовали, что не могли позволить себе того же.

Рамлоу сосёт и лижет, пока у актива не встаёт на половину. Он больше не может ждать. Откидываясь назад, он вытирает рот и смотрит вниз на идеальную форму, лежащую всё также, как когда он переступил порог. Он вжимается поцелуем в щёку актива, обнимает так сильно, как может, чтобы не потревожить тело. Он мог бы спать так, свернувшись под его боком, но актив был бы тёплым, когда они проснутся. Он бы очнулся.

"Я дам то, что тебе нужно", — обещает он, устраивая одну руку на бедре актива, а второй расстегивая штаны. "Ты мой. Я дам тебе всё. Я - всё, что тебе нужно".

И актив не спорит.

***

Её звали Эми.

Он встретил её, когда очередная командировка закончилась и он вернулся в Штаты. Она не была роскошной, но была милой и смышлёной, хотя и не достаточно умной, чтобы избежать компании такого лузера, как он. Они провели вместе восемь месяцев, самые счастливые восемь месяцев в его жизни.

"Давай сыграем в игру", — предложил он, а Эми приподняла бровь. Он никогда ничего не предлагал в постели, слишком боялся того, что может вырваться на пике. "Я сделаю тебе очень хорошо, лучшее, что смогу, и так долго, как смогу, но есть условие. Ты должна оставаться неподвижной или я прекращу".

"Не знала, что ты по этой части с доминированием", — сказала она. "Мне выбрать стоп-слово?"

Они играли. Стоп-словом стал снег.

Работа Эми увела её на другой конец страны. Она уехала до того, как он набрался смелости попросить её полежать в холодной воде перед игрой. Кровать казалась пустой и огромной. Она снилась ему несколько месяцев, и во снах она была намного тише, намного меньше двигалась. Во снах она не оставила его.

Он больше не искал себе партнёра. К тому моменту, как Гидра вышла на него, он натирал мозоли на левой руке и на члене, в который раз отдрачивая себе под "Mary Jane’s Last Dance".

***

Он облизывает собственный пальцы, прежде чем скользнуть ими в актива и начать медленно его раскрывать. Тело под ним не дёрнется, даже если Рамлоу начнёт терзать и рвать его, но кровь лишь запятнает прекрасную картину, которую они создали, и к тому же добавит тепла. Он задевает простату и член актива подпрыгивает. Рамлоу говорит себе, что это простейшая связка стимул-реакция, так дергается нога трупа, если задеть нужную мышцу.

В это легко поверить, когда актив так неподвижен. Его горло не сжимается. Его синие губы не дрожат. Его ресницы остаются тёмными и застывшими на фоне чистой белой кожи. Этот вид, прекрасный, годами неизменный, будто бесценный портрет, угрожает умчать Рамлоу за край.

Он трёт это холодное место ещё несколько раз, когда растущее давление становится непереносимым, и он вытаскивает пальцы, достаёт из кармана презерватив и разрывает пакетик, спеша достать гондон.

Конечно, ощущения немного приглушённые - его рот кривится в усмешке - но актив внутри такой холодный. Без какой бы то ни было изоляции он поникнет, как цветок. А активу не позволено отказывать ему в такой форме. На презервативе есть смазка и он не заботится о другой подготовке, расставляя ноги актива, устраиваясь между ними и проскальзывая внутрь.

Холод и тугая плоть охватывают его и ресницы Рамлоу дрожат, когда он врывается глубже. Одна рука впивается в бодро с силой, которая должна бы оставить синяки, но не оставляет. Вторая оборачивается вокруг члена актива, рвано двигая крайнюю плоть по головке вверх и вниз.

"Идеальный, ты такой идеальный". Хриплые слова вырываются безотчётно, когда его бёдра со шлепком подаются вперёд. "Ты такой хороший такой холодный ты мой навсегда никто больше не получит тебя".

И актив лежит, тихий, белый, замёрзший. Как подношение на алтаре, призыв к поклонению. Рамлоу не может сопротивляться, он отпускает мужской член, чтобы возложить обе руки на это идеальное тело, посасывая холодную нежную плоть.

"Ты нужен мне", — говорит Рамлоу, хотя его слова вырываются на выдохе, гранича с бредом. Он близок к тому, чтобы замедлиться, наслаждаясь моментом. Это всегда слишком быстро, но не важно, что он обещает сам себе в следующий раз, он никогда не может сдержаться. "Ты нужен мне я позабочусь о тебе так хорошо ты такой хороший ты красивый ты…"

Теперь всё в движении - тело актива трясётся на столе. Это не он сам, это из-за толчков Рамлоу. Рука актива откатывается в сторону, тёмные волосы падают на ледяную кожу, и Рамлоу ерошит их дрожащей рукой.

"Такой красивый ты мой я нужен тебе я люблю тебя я люблю тебя _ялюблютебя…_ "

И когда эти слова прорываются судорожным рыданием, он кончает в этом холодном тёмном пространстве. Его бёдра врываются снова и снова, сотрясая актива на столе. Рамлоу тяжело дышит, падая на тело под собой. Позабытый член актива лежит твёрдый, зажатый между их телами.

Он снова оглаживает замёрзшее лицо. "Ты идеален". Зачёсывая назад тёмные волосы, он вжимается ртом в эти синие губы.

Актив не двигается.

Долго и счастливо.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Der Blaubeermund это немецкая идиома, калька английской The Blueberry Mouth = "черничный рот", т.е. посиневшие от холода губы. В русском так красиво не получится (не спорьте, на английском и немецком это очень красиво!), поэтому название оставила без прямого перевода.  
> 2\. Автор пишет "актив" с маленькой буквы, в отличие от принятого в русском фандоме написания. Решила сохранить авторский вариант, т.к. это подчёркивает объективизацию Зимнего.  
> 3\. Мотли Крю / Mötley Crüe - американская глэм-метал группа, основанная в Лос-Анджелесе в 1981 году.  
> 4\. В прямой речи сохранена авторская пунктуация.


End file.
